


sweater

by plohorosho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, oikawa love iwaizumi more then life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plohorosho/pseuds/plohorosho
Summary: "I hate beaches, Oikawa," Hajime says after a long silence."But you love me?" - Tooru, like a nimble green lizard, breaks away from admiring the sunset and turns to Hajime, "and I love beaches."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	sweater

**Author's Note:**

> song: Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood
> 
> (я правда люблю эту работу, умоляю, прочитайте - даже если через google translate)

Отпуск обещал быть прекрасным, пока с ним не увязался Ойкава.

  
  
Иваизуми планировал провести свой двухнедельный отпуск где-нибудь в окрестностях Фудзиямы или, в крайнем случае, на побережье Японского моря, но сейчас он стоит на Манхэттен-Бич в свитере, что связала бабушка Тоору и не понимает, за что он любит этого идиота. Своего идиота.  
Солнце, уставшее после долгого и изнурительного дня — как Хаджиме его понимает — встречаться с Ойкавой, значит иметь такой день каждый день, опускается медленно, наслаждаясь последними минутами своего триумфа и замороженными лицами обычных обывателей. Естественно, куда им до звезды! У Иваизуми есть _своя_ звезда.  
Зарплаты Хаджиме не хватило бы даже на поездку на соседний остров, офисные работники не зарабатывают столько, сколько получают айдолы. Поэтому в Калифорнию они летят на деньги Тоору.  
Логично — деньги Ойкавы, значит и ему выбирать, куда ехать. Иваизуми это крайне не устраивало, ведь это был его отпуск, который, вообще-то, он планировал провести подальше от назойливых фанаток Ойкавы и шума городских улиц.  
Но сейчас Хаджиме стоит и укутывает Ойкаву в свитер, связанный его бабушкой Маей, пока солнце лениво закатывается за горизонт, показывая всему живому палитру природы. От ярко-оранжевого через красный к нежно-розовому, как их отношения с Ойкавой. Сравнение придумал Тоору, Ива-чан на такие сентиментальности под дулом пистолета не пойдет, но по ночам, любуясь на спящее лицо своего парня, заляпанного в слюне, пальцем вытирает рот Ойкавы и шепчет: «Розовый — это цвет нашего романа».  
Солнца нет, становится прохладнее, Тоору сильнее закутывается в свитер Хаджиме — еще бы, на Ойкаве блузка и шорты с завышенной талией, как нравится Ива-чану.

  
— Я ненавижу пляжи, Ойкава, — после долгого молчания говорит Хаджиме.  
— Но меня-то ты любишь? — Тоору, словно проворная зеленая ящерка, отрывается от любования закатом и поворачивается лицом к Хаджиме, — А я люблю пляжи.

  
Ноги проваливаются в горячий песок, медленно остывающий параллельно с солнцем, океан шумит, будто это его последняя возможность показать себя, но на конкурсе талантов все равно побеждает Ойкава. Чужие ноги наступают на ноги Хаджиме, тоже горячие и такие родные. Иваизуми помнит эти ноги размером с линейку, Иваизуми помнит эти ноги непропорциональными и поломанными, Иваизуми помнит эти ноги все в ссадинах и синяках. Иваизуми помнит эти ноги под собой, над собой, и перед лицом. О, эти ноги!  
Рука сама собой тянется к оголенной шее Ойкавы, гладит ее, нащупывает неровности и мелкие дефекты, добавляющие шарм и очаровательность владельцу худощавых ног в обтягивающих уталенных шортах.  
Тоору прикасается к чужой шее в ответ, такой чужой и горячей, покрытой мелкими родинками и татуировкой Годзиллы — « _Ива-чан, тебе что семь? — Заткнись, Дурокава_ » — и залезает руками под майку парня.  
Поцелуй. Не холодный, как ветер на Манхэттен-бич, не горячий, как песок под ногами — теплый, как их розовый роман.  
Потом Ива-чан сдерет с Ойкавы эту ужасную бирюзовую блузку, из противного материала, который царапает кожу.  
Нет, не потом. Легким движением руки Тоору снимает блузку и залезает к Хаджиме под свитер, который связала бабуля Ойкава Мая. Один на двоих. Как их любовь.  
Хаджиме смотрит в глаза Тоору и видит там себя — красивого и сильного, рыцаря, героя в сверкающих доспехах, а не уставшего и по уши влюбленного в айдола офисного работника с татуировкой Годзиллы на шее. Видит себя таким, каким видит его Тоору — нужным.  
Каждый раз у Ойкавы дух захватывает, когда Ива-чан кладет свои руки ему на талию и прижимает к себе. На улице холодно, между ними палящее солнце Сахары. Хаджиме проводит пальцем по губам Тоору — будто они отличный проводник, электрический заряд возбуждения проносится по всему телу табуном бизонов, прибывая прямиком к анатомическому расположению сердца, где на века у Ойкавы топором высечено: «Принадлежит Иваизуми Хаджиме».  
Очень холодно, но не в свитере Хаджиме, который ему связала бабушка Тоору. Им не холодно — вдвоем — пока остальной мир утопает в отчужденности и отстраненности.

Солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом, а звезды, вернув себе все полномочия над ночным небом, засияли вдвое ярче.

  
— Видишь, как ярко светят звезды? — спрашивает Ойкава, закидывая голову и тыкая пальцем вверх, — Это потому что я их попросил. Они светят для тебя, Хаджиме.

  
Не нужны Хаджиме никакие звезды, кроме _одной_.  
  
Свитер — как способ стать еще ближе, совместный отпуск — как «жить долго и счастливо».


End file.
